Industrial process control and automation systems are often used to automate large and complex industrial processes. These types of systems routinely include sensors, actuators, and controllers. Some of the controllers typically operate to control an industrial process by receiving measurements from the sensors and generating control signals for the actuators. Various types of technologies are available for linking sensors, actuators, and controllers. One such type of technology is the FOUNDATION FIELDBUS H1 network, which is used to interconnect sensors, actuators, and input/output (I/O) of the controllers in an industrial facility.